Les dessous d'Hermione
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Un valentin secret offre des sousvêtements à Hermione en lui demandant de les porter tout au long de la journée. D'humeur aventurière, elle s'exécute. Bien des surprises l'attendent. HG Georges W. Lemon.


**Titre**: Les dessous d'Hermione  
**Couples**: Hermione Granger/George Weasley  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Nombre de mots**: 3190 mots

Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cette fic contient le premier lemon que j'ai écrit, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus

Un grand merci à septentrion pour le beta.

Fic écrite pour Poiregoourmande dans le cadre du challenge sur la communauté livejournal hpvalentin

* * *

**Les dessous d'Hermione**

Une main douce et sensuelle caresse la courbe élégante et féminine des hanches d'Hermione. Elle sent le souffle chaud de son amant dans son cou, des frissons remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir par pétiller à la base de sa nuque. Sa peau se parsème de milliers de petits boutons : elle a la chair de poule. Voulant offrir autant de plaisir à l'homme qu'elle n'en reçoit, Hermione le retourne sur le lit dans le but de prendre la direction des opérations.

Bang !

-Hermione ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

_Parvati ?_

-Non, ça va ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es retournée dans ton lit et tu es tombée. Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi tu rêvais, dit la jeune fille en gloussant.

_Évidemment, je rougis ! Si tu savais ma chère, toi aussi tu changerais de couleur. Cette peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, j'avais vraiment l'impression de la goûter. En voilà un rêve très intéressant._

-Tiens Hermione, dit Lavande en lui tendant un paquet rouge enrubanné de doré, ceci est arrivé pour toi par chouette spéciale.

-Un cadeau ? Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

-C'est encore mieux que ton anniversaire, c'est la Saint Valentin ! Vas-y ouvre, tu as sûrement un admirateur secret dans le château.

Hermione se frotta la cuisse, restée douloureuse depuis sa chute, s'assit convenablement sur son lit et attrapa le paquet. Il n'était pas lourd du tout, et le papier était très recherché et raffiné. Elle prit tout son temps pour le déballer, cela faisait durer le plaisir et souffler Lavande, et c'était toujours agréable d'énerver la brunette qui courrait après son Ron chéri.

-Oh !, s'exclama Parvati.

La boite contenait des dessous féminins plutôt sexy. Ils étaient noirs avec des broderies bleu-vert sur le pourtour. La jeune fille les adora au premier regard.

-Il y a une lettre avec, lui dit Parvati en lui tendant un parchemin.

-Et bien, lit-là, dit Lavande toute excitée.

-Non !

-Non ? Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que c'est personnel et que je ne veux pas vous la lire !

Les deux filles quittèrent le lit de la brunette en rouspétant. Hermione en profita pour décacheter le sceau de cire et parcourir le parchemin.

_Ma tendre et douce Hermione,_

_J'espère que ce petit présent te plaira. Il mettra en valeur la couleur de mes yeux quand j'aurai enfin le plaisir de m'aventurer dans les vastes contrées qu'il cache. J'imagine déjà les frissons remontant ta colonne vertébrale lorsque mon souffle chaud te caressera la nuque. Je ne te demande qu'une faveur, porte ces sous-vêtements aujourd'hui et tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes._

_Ton Valentin secret._

Hermione rougit tant et plus. Son Valentin secret n'avait pas peur de déclarer ses sentiments haut et fort, ce qui généralement l'incitait à se méfier. Les garçons veulent tous la même chose après tout. Mais là, il avait prononcé les mots magiques, elle avait eu l'impression de revivre son rêve et avait senti les frissons se frayer de nouveau un chemin dans son dos.

_Tant pis, advienne que pourra, je vais les mettre._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione se sentit toute chose en enfilant l'ensemble. Une vague de chaleur l'entoura et elle se sentit très bien, comme si elle venait de boire un whisky pur feu. Un peu dans le coton mais sans plus. Elle se hâta de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner.

_Je me demande quand même si c'est Ron qui a eu cette idée ? Il est vrai que le bleu de la dentelle irait très bien avec celui de ses yeux. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un doute._

-Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ?, lui demanda Harry.

-Parfaitement, lui répondit la brunette. C'est une belle journée qui commence.

Hermione ne remarqua pas une fossette étirer une peau tachetée de rousseur en entendant ses propos. Elle se servit une bonne rasade de céréale et lu rapidement la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, à savoir métamorphose.

-Hermione, attends-nous, lui cria Ron. J'ai une question à te poser.

_Je l'ai peut-être mis un peu trop vite de côté._

-Oui, Ron ?

-Comment fais-tu pour transformer ton cure-dent en aiguilles auto-tricoteuses ? Je n'y arrive toujours pas.

_Tout compte fait, ma première impression était la bonne !_

-Sais-tu au moins à quoi ressemble une aiguille à tricoter ?

-Ben non !

-Et bien commence par-là Ron, tu y arriveras déjà plus facilement !

_Mais qu'est-ce que je lui trouve déjà ? C'est fou le nombre de fois où je me pose cette question ! Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête d'être attiré par les tâches de rousseurs, ça ne me réussit pas, surtout ces derniers temps._

A peine eut-elle terminé de penser à une peau couleur caramel qu'une vague de chaleur irradia dans ses reins. Heureusement pour elle, Ron était trop occupé à râler et Harry à lever les yeux au ciel pour remarquer ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme. Elle-même n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus : le professeur McGonagall faisait entrer ses élèves en rang deux par deux.

-Asseyez-vous et sortez vos baguettes, nous allons faire un rapide contrôle de vos progrès en métamorphose.

Ron devint tout blanc et essaya d'appeler Hermione à la rescousse, mais celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui professeur ?

-Voulez-vous bien nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capable ?

Hermione transforma son cure-dent en une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter tout oranges avec des cœurs rouges au bout. Le chiffre 69 était bien en évidence sur les cœurs.

-Miss Granger, nous savons tous que nous sommes le jour des amoureux mais un peu de retenue s'il vous plait !

-Oui, professeur.

_Évidemment, il a fallu que ces foutues aiguilles prennent la forme du chiffre. Tu m'étonnes que je fasse rire tout le monde, des aiguilles de taille 69 ! Elles sont énormes !_

Hermione sentit comme une caresse le long de son dos, elle se retourna pour voir qui avait osé lui prodiguer un moment de tendresse en plein cours de métamorphose mais personne n'était assis sur le banc derrière elle. Elle crut défaillir quand elle sentit la main invisible venir caresser le bout de ses seins qui n'en attendaient pas autant pour réagir. Ses tétons se durcirent et ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement. Elle se dépêcha de retransformer les deux symboles phalliques orange en petites aiguilles de taille et de couleur normale.

_C'est quoi ce bazar ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un me touche ! Non, Hermione, arrête d'y penser, c'est encore pire après ! Vivement que ce cours se termine, je vais aller prendre un bon bol d'air avant d'aller en potions._

-Aucun de vous n'a révisé sa matière. Je n'ai vu aucune aiguille de confection passablement correcte mis à part celles de miss Granger. Je veux que vous me fassiez deux rouleaux sur la manière la plus évidente de pratiquer cette métamorphose. J'espère que cela vous aidera à mieux vous concentrer la prochaine fois !

Tous les élèves sortirent en râlant sur le devoir, ou en riant tout en regardant Hermione. Certains garçons relevaient le torse en passant devant elle, on aurait dit des paons faisant la roue. Hermione se précipita dans la cour, le vent frais de février allait calmer ses ardeurs et elle pourrait enfin continuer cette journée sans trop de difficulté.

A peine s'assit-elle sur le petit muret à gauche des marronniers que les jumeaux Weasley la rejoignirent.

-Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi charmante jeune fille soit toute seule sur ce piètre muret, dit Georges !

-Je prends un peu l'air, je crois que j'en ai besoin !

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?, lui demanda Fred.

-Si, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu trop chaud. Et puis, j'ai cours avec Rogue, alors autant m'éclaircir les idées au maximum.

-Tu as bien raison, lui susurra Georges. Fais attention de ne pas prendre froid, je ne voudrais pas te retrouver frissonnante et fiévreuse.

Hermione eut un hoquet. C'est à peu de chose près l'état dans lequel elle était depuis ce matin.

_Non, il a dit ça pour que je ne prenne pas froid, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de rêve ! Allez ma vieille, courage, va faire bouillonner les potions, cela te changera les idées._

-Hermione, tu vas être en retard pour le cours de Rogue et il risque de te faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

Fred et Georges se dirigeaient déjà vers le château. Elle prit rapidement toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle arriva juste au moment où le dernier élève allait passer.

-Tout juste miss Granger !

Hermione ne répondit pas et alla s'assoir auprès de Neville. Le tableau ne tarda pas à se décorer de diverses lignes de craies énonçant la potion du jour. Neville tremblait déjà, ce qui faisait rire Rogue.

_Ce sadique va encore en profiter pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, j'en suis sûre !_

-Neville, reprends-toi !

-Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi !

-Monsieur Londubat, comptez-vous commencer votre travail aujourd'hui ou voulez-vous que je vous mette directement un zéro !

Certains Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. Hermione donna un coup de coude à son voisin et lui tendit une racine de mandragore pour qu'il commence à la couper en petits morceaux.

_Encore heureux qu'il y ait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, il est vraiment temps que cette journée se termine !_

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants, juste le temps de se concentrer un maximum pour attaquer sa potion. Instantanément, une vague de chaleur lui saisit les reins, tout son corps se couvrit de frissons, sa respiration ne tarda pas à s'accélérer. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de lèvres lui parcouraient le corps, des milliers de mains caressaient tantôt ses seins, tantôt sa nuque, tantôt le creux de son dos, tantôt ses cuisses, elle ne savait plus comment réagir, les sensations étaient trop fortes, trop virulentes, elle eut un sursaut et poussa un cri de jouissance incontrôlable.

Paniquée, elle se retourna dans tous les sens, rouge de honte.

Personne !

Personne ne la regardait, Rogue corrigeait ses copies et les élèves étaient le nez dans le chaudron.

-Mais c'est dingue ça ! A croire que personne ne m'entend !

-Que se passe-t-il miss Granger ? Vous avez encore une question indispensable à votre survie intellectuelle à poser !

_Merde, merde, merde !_

-Et bien, pour une fois que je vous empêche de continuer votre blabla intempestif et inutile. Il faut croire que je vais passer une bonne journée.

_Enfoiré !_

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé de la possibilité d'améliorer la potion de vitalité avec des racines de pissenlits ?

-Petite insolente ! Vous voulez en faire profiter vos condisciples, très bien. Vous resterez au château cette après-midi et vous préparerez un exposé sur le sujet pour le cours de demain !

_Double enfoiré !_

-Bien professeur.

-Vous pouvez sortir, bande d'ignorants. Allez faire ce que vous faites de mieux dans la vie, manger pour ensuite vous promener.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de manger pour aller plus rapidement à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione ne pouvait rien avaler, elle était perdue entre les événements sensuels et la présentation qu'elle devait préparer. Elle ne traîna pas dans la grande salle et se hâta à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince râla en la voyant arriver.

-Miss Granger, ne pouvez-vous pas aller vous balader avec vos petits camarades ? Pour une fois que j'ai un rendez-vous amical !

-Allons, allons, ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère Irma, vous pouvez laisser miss Granger toute seule, elle a trop d'estime pour vos livres, elle ne leur ferait pas le moindre mal.

-Mouais. C'est bien parce que vous vous en portez garante, ma chère Minerva. Allons nous balader avant que je ne change d'avis.

Hermione regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner. Elle remarqua qu'avec discrétion, la bibliothécaire avait lancé un sort qui empêchait quiconque ne se trouvant pas à la bibliothèque d'y pénétrer. Elle déposa son sac sur une table cachée derrière les étagères et se mit à la recherche du bouquin qui l'intéressait.

-Rien ! Je parie que Rogue est venu chercher le livre juste pour m'ennuyer ! Et bien, il ne me connaît pas, je serai capable de faire cet exposé avec mes propres souvenirs. A nous deux mon cher !

-Mais avec plaisir.

Hermione sursauta, glissa du banc et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

-Georges ?

-Oui ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te tenir compagnie.

-Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais à la bibliothèque ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je viens te tenir compagnie.

-Tu tournes autour du pot !

-J'ai appris par Ron ce que Rogue t'avait fait durant le cours de ce matin.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici ! Tu es toujours le premier à vouloir aller chez Zonko !

-Je n'ai plus besoin d'aller dans ce magasin, nos produits sont meilleurs que les leurs.

-Vos produits ?

-Oui, Fred et moi avons plusieurs projets en route, nous allons détrôner ce petit magasin.

-Et comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas avec ton inséparable jumeau ?

-Il est occupé ailleurs. Et j'avais une question à te poser.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Est-ce que mon petit cadeau t'a fait de l'effet tout au long de la matinée ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Que ?

-Mmmmm, tant que ça…C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-De quoi tu me parles, là ! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ces sous-vêtements ?

-Parfaitement, ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? Et très pratiques aussi !

-Pratiques ?

-N'as-tu pas ressenti quelques frissons durant cette journée, quelques souffles chauds sur ta nuque.

Le roux joignit l'acte à la parole. Rapidement, Hermione ferma les yeux et profita du moment de plaisir qui lui était offert.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait tout ça ?

-Oui, je suis aussi responsable de tes rêves.

-Mais comment ?

-Une nouvelle potion que Fred et moi avons mise au point. Elle permet à deux personnes faites pour vivre ensemble de faire des rêves érotiques lorsqu'elles sont éloignées l'une de l'autre. Très intéressant pour les ménages dont l'un des deux sorciers travaille beaucoup.

-Mais comment ?

J'en ai aspergé tes cheveux avant que tu n'ailles dormir. Ainsi que les sous-vêtements. Tout ce que tu as ressenti la nuit passée et cette journée, je l'ai vécu aussi.

-Mais, les philtres d'amour sont interdits !

-Ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour. Cela ne fonctionne pas de la même manière. Nous avons fait des tests avec Fred et Harry. Nous n'avons pas fait de rêves érotiques.

Hermione n'entendait même pas ce que Georges lui racontait. Elle était totalement sous le charme des sensations que sa voix lui procurait. Les mots lui importaient peu, le principal était les frissons que les ondes sonores lui procuraient. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire demi-tour ou rester là et profiter de la situation. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était déjà totalement abandonnée aux bras du rouquin.

-Hermione, si tu savais, depuis le temps…

_Je ne réponds pas à ses mots, je les savoure, égoïstement. Je penche de plus ne plus la tête sur le côté, je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'il me marque, que ses dents parcourent la chair de mon cou et m'envoient de nouveaux chocs électriques dans tout le corps. Et il répond à ma demande muette, je vais bientôt défaillir, sa langue est un vrai supplice, elle découvre chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. _

_Je ne veux pas être en reste, mes mains se baladent sous sa chemise à la recherche de ses tétons. Dès que je les trouve, je les pince légèrement, il soupire, ses dents marquent un arrêt sur mon cou, juste au niveau de la jugulaire. Je sens mon sang pulser sur cette partie chaude et humide. Je pousse un gémissement de plaisir._

_Je sens ses mains sur mes reins, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je n'ai plus de chemisier. Le contact direct de sa peau contre la mienne me rend folle, il faut que je me retienne de ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une dévergondée. Je prends le temps de détacher chaque bouton, ça m'aide à reprendre un peu mon souffle, juste le temps de lever les yeux pour les plonger dans son regard. Il avait raison, la couleur de mes sous-vêtements est le reflet de ses yeux. Je me perds dedans avant de lui embrasser les paupières. Je n'y tiens plus, je lui arrache les derniers boutons et m'attarde sur son torse. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, moi qui déteste qu'on touche ma chevelure, je tuerais la première personne qui ôterait ces mains._

_Il me relève pour pouvoir m'embrasser longuement, ses mains détachent ma jupe tandis que les miennes s'attaquent à son pantalon. Je suis plus rapide que lui, il est nu devant moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, mon regard sur son érection. Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux, je suis fascinée par cette hampe. Je n'ose pas la toucher, de peur d'y prendre goût et de me perdre totalement avec lui. Je commence à paniquer, je le veux, je veux fuir, je veux mourir, je veux vivre, je veux exploser, je veux me cacher, je perds complètement pied._

_Il m'attrape fermement par les épaules et me colle contre son torse, ses mains me caressent les fesses, je sens son érection contre ma cuisse et les frissons me gagnent à nouveau. Il me lève et me pose doucement sur la première table, sans cesser de déposer des baisers partout sur mon visage._

_Je le laisse faire, je le sens se frayer un passage entre mes cuisses. Son sexe me pénètre doucement, tendrement. La douleur fait rapidement place au plaisir. Je me sens remplie, complète, entière._

_Il commence un lent va et vient, son visage toujours dans ma chevelure._

_Je veux voir son visage. Je lui caresse les cheveux et l'oblige à plonger son regard dans le mien. Je me sens défaillir. Maintenant je le sais, je suis perdue._

_Il arrête son mouvement une seconde, pour recommencer, plus en profondeur, sans lâcher mes yeux. Il accélère le mouvement. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus rapide._

_Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne sais même pas si je respire encore, je ne sais pas si je suis sur terre ou si je suis au paradis. J'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes, je le sens plus loin et pousse un petit cri. Je sens une vague de chaleur tellement brutale venir de mes reins, remonter dans mon ventre pour atteindre mon cœur et mon cerveau, tout mon être est en ébullition._

_Il pousse les même cris que moi. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s'allonger à mes côtés et de me prendre dans mes bras._

_En fait, je ne suis pas perdue. Je viens juste de me trouver._

* * *

_Un grand merci à vous d'avoir lu cette petite histoire. Si vous avez quelques secondes à me consacrer, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. _


End file.
